


Want

by zhazhajun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhajun/pseuds/zhazhajun





	Want

几句话马东，注意避雷

一、  
事情好像不该这样的。  
罗渽民腰部动着，看着侧脸不看自己、耳朵到颈侧全染上绯红的黄仁俊，思绪突然开始摇晃。  
肩膀上的刺痛让他回神，看向身下，黄仁俊露出獠牙，终于看向了自己，牙尖上还沾了一丝属于自己的血迹：“混蛋……”  
听到这里罗渽民突然笑的有些阴沉，更加用力的顶撞几下让黄仁俊重新陷入被褥中，顺势压低身体，反过来将自己的獠牙刺入黄仁俊颈间。  
自己可不就是个混蛋吗。  
二、  
文明开化的世界，非人类的生命逐渐退到自然的边界，依仗上天的偏爱和在动物中脱颖而出的劳动能力，人类的活动不断扩张，许多超自然的存在自然也被遗忘在时间洪流里。  
“你不知道这世上存在多少邪恶的生灵，就像你不知道密林深处的古堡究竟属于谁一样。不要贸然和那些看起来和善的人在一起，他们漂亮的眼睛深处翻涌的可能是血色。”  
一直接受这样教育的罗渽民，在濒死后发现自己又活了过来，非但没有庆幸，反而对于造成这一切的黄仁俊深恶痛绝。  
“我说，我又没杀你全家，你有必要这样吗？”黄仁俊托腮，无奈的看着自己偶然捡回来的漂亮少年。  
罗渽民冷冷的看了他一眼，他的家族历来是侍奉神之一族的，即使在高度发达的现代，他们也从来没有遗忘过这个使命。从小就被告诫着戒备非人类的人型生物，因为没有见过，大家也没有想过这个世界竟然真的还有血族存在。  
黄仁俊扶额，有些头痛，突然对有个叛逆儿子身心俱疲的老父亲有了共感：“我哪知道你是神侍一族啊，就看你怪可怜把你带回来你不用用眼神杀我吧。”  
罗渽民咬紧牙关：“所以你就初拥？”  
黄仁俊心虚的眼睛乱瞟：“哎呀，我不是觉得你做血仆或者吸血鬼什么的太可怜了吗……”  
事实上黄仁俊确实是钻了空子，族里一直催着他生子，但是他实在懒得跟那些贵族小姐虚与委蛇，而且先天敏感的他和那些血统不纯的呆在一起也是种折磨。捡了个漂亮小孩，难得看着顺眼，就趁人家意识全无的时候初拥了，也算是有了个孩子不是。  
就是没想到是个神侍，还这么固执……黄仁俊挠头，真实的脑袋痛。  
罗渽民难以接受自己血族的新身份，但是掌心里再没有的温度提醒他不但成为了吸血鬼，还成了血统最纯正的血族。  
黄仁俊觑着他阴沉的脸色，悄悄的溜走了，罗渽民回神发现黄仁俊不见身影后，神色更加阴沉，不自觉扩散开的力量直接崩掉了旁边的花瓶。  
罗渽民窝着火，可黄仁俊也是有眼力见儿的，平日不出现在他面前，安排低等级的仆人把罗渽民照顾的妥妥帖帖，甚至还指派了贵族过来指导他学习使用力量，教导一些血族的基本知识。  
罗渽民不想听这些，但是当他发现自杀失败的时候，他觉得自己该了解一下了。  
掐着时间过来准备给罗渽民喂食的黄仁俊惊讶的发现他在认真的学着怎么运用力量，敏锐的躲开刺过来的利刃，黄仁俊咋舌：“你长进很快嘛，想开了？”  
罗渽民冷笑，眼里还带着仇恨：“不学这些，怎么杀了你？”  
黄仁俊苦笑：“不是吧……我还真是吃力不讨好啊。”  
旁边的老师向黄仁俊鞠躬致意后退出了房间，罗渽民冷眼睨着没有自己高的“父亲”：“您怎么出现了？”  
一个“您”字被他咬的无比讽刺，黄仁俊耸肩，浑然不在意，他是族里的亲王，并不在意这个偶然初拥的孩子对自己什么态度，反正自己只需要一个“孩子”：“你该知道的，初拥后有一段时间，你需要我的血液。”  
“还真是谢谢您了。”罗渽民脸上讽刺的笑意都消失的一干二净，但是通过学习早已明白没有血液供养到自己完全稳定，他会变成失去神智的最低等的吸血鬼。即使厌恶，他还是走到黄仁俊身前。黄仁俊早就扯开了自己繁复的衣领，露出侧颈让罗渽民吸食血液。  
手抚上看起来脆弱纤细的颈项，罗渽民不无恶意的想，如果收紧手指，或者用牙齿咬断里面埋藏的气管——  
深吸口气压回自己的暴虐意识，但下嘴的时候一点儿也没客气。他还不能杀了他，他的血统没有稳定，他的能力还没大到抵抗住血脉反噬的后果。  
背叛“父亲”是很危险的——三代血族建立的氏族之所以带上了多多少少的诅咒，就有背叛二代带来的反噬。  
血液流失的感觉让强大如黄仁俊都有些头晕，估摸着差不多了，他推推埋在颈肩处的脑袋。罗渽民舔过咬痕让伤口愈合，一丝不知道是什么的香味窜入鼻尖，让他微微晃神，黄仁俊又推了推他他才抬起头来。  
扣好衣领，黄仁俊看着不知在想什么的罗渽民，想了半天拍拍他的肩膀：“你好好学，你家人还等着你给他们报仇呢。”  
罗渽民瞬间绷紧身体，黄仁俊见势不妙立马跳窗逃走，只听到身后传来似曾相识的瓷瓶爆裂声，暗暗心疼自己好不容易从市场上搬回来的大罐子。  
深呼吸平复心情，罗渽民不得不承认黄仁俊戳到了他在意的点。家族被谁盯上他一无所知，重病加重创的自己本来也该死在那片被摧毁成废墟的家园上，但偶然的他活下来了，以另一种身份。  
如此暴虐不符合神侍的教导，但是无所谓了，他现在不是神侍了不是吗？  
三、  
皱眉看着出现在床头的杯子，忍耐着喝下。  
他也不知道自己在矫情什么，第一次直接吸黄仁俊的血他没觉得什么，中间头晕脑胀的咬了黄仁俊几次也没觉得什么；反而在黄仁俊换了种方法给他喂养后，他觉得排斥。  
可能他那次气昏头了，也可能是终于能让黄仁俊感觉到疼让他非常开心——终归没破除自己是人类这个认知吧，罗渽民给自己找借口。  
他敢说没有比黄仁俊更不负责的“父亲”了，他并不是一直留在古堡里，偶尔会匆匆来让自己吸血，也可能在古堡里带上一两个月，如果按时间段来说，他们见了不到十次，在这中间他还没完全改造好的身体如人类一般又成长了，稚气逐渐褪去，少年可以称得上是个男人了。  
甚至比永远一副少年相貌的“父亲”都显得成熟。  
黄仁俊避着他有一部分原因是因为罗渽民不喜欢他，更重要的原因是黄仁俊并不打算在他身上花太多时间。但是罗渽民主动来找他时，他还是愿意提供他的帮助的。  
希望找出灭族原因的罗渽民逼着自己适应血族的生活，封闭而弱小的自己是没有能力找寻真相的。对着礼仪老师笑的一脸甜蜜跟人告别，在老师带着愉悦的笑容离开后立刻敛去笑意回到主堡。  
他的活动范围扩大了，也逐渐了解了这片禁林的样子。伫立其中的古堡主人自然是黄仁俊亲王，这里也是卡帕多西亚已经沉睡的族长喜欢的五个地方之一，被赐给黄仁俊足见他在卡帕多西亚一族的地位。  
有了复仇这个表目标和杀了黄仁俊然后自杀这个里目标，罗渽民不再那么排斥黄仁俊了。黄仁俊偶然回来两个人碰上，氛围也不紧张了，甚至可以聊聊天什么的。  
没打算对罗渽民设防的黄仁俊回答的没有什么隐瞒，比如他们的氏族，比如他们的力量，比如他找到的一些线索。对孩子总是有一分宽容嘛，黄仁俊这么安慰自己。  
血脉牵引让罗渽民对黄仁俊有不自觉的亲昵，但是过往也让罗渽民憎恶黄仁俊的自作主张，不过总体上来说，两个血族的相处在向好的地方发展。  
——虽然一大半都是罗渽民演出来的。  
听到古堡里传来的谈笑声，罗渽民皱了皱眉，他能听出黄仁俊的声音，但是另外的声音，他没听到过。  
推门而入，一道罗渽民也要承认甜蜜的声音响起：“这就是你那‘儿子’？”  
黄仁俊对面的沙发上坐着两个血族，一个穿着暗红的西装，头发眼睛是双黑，抬头漫不经心的看了他一眼；另一个头发是暖栗色，瞳色也是暖棕色，肤色略深，偎在双黑的血族身边，他就是声线很甜的那个血族。  
黄仁俊眉头抽搐一下，听其他人说这么大个人是自己“儿子”还挺别扭的，招呼罗渽民：“渽民，这是梵卓亲王李马克，这个，迈卡维亲王李东赫。”  
乖巧的问好，黄仁俊都忍不住多看了他几眼，罗渽民还是笑的甜，没有让他走，尤着他在旁边听着。  
他们是久别的老友会面，但是陪着李东赫外出游历的李马克作为梵卓的亲王，带来了一些消息。  
“听说最近有些教廷又暗地里活动了，你小心些。”  
黄仁俊无语：“这些人类，真的无聊。”  
“谁说不是呢，非我族类必异，但是对分走了自己力量的人类同伴，他们就不下手了吗？”李东赫笑的有些幸灾乐祸，眼角留意着罗渽民。  
罗渽民手指微微抽动了一下，差点儿克制不住眼睛变红，黄仁俊啪的一下把手搭在他手背上：“教廷早八百年就这样了，血族和神族都能和平共处了，不知道他们操的什么心。”  
李马克听着李东赫的笑声心情愉悦，捏捏爱人的腰侧：“不如说比起我们，人类中有力量的才是他们更戒备的，”直视罗渽民，“你说是吗？”  
罗渽民伪装的笑容已然消失，面沉如水。  
送走了两位客人，中间李东赫和黄仁俊搂搂抱抱难分难舍让李马克直接黑了脸，黄仁俊挥着小手绢佯做擦泪实则笑的特别猖狂的看着自己的灵魂伴侣被扛走了，还没嘚瑟够就脖子上一痛，罗渽民红着眼瞳直接咬上来了。  
情绪的不稳定加之初拥者在身边，对血液的渴望让罗渽民喉咙干到疼痛，不管不顾的直接跟随身体的指引咬上黄仁俊的脖子。  
黄仁俊倒吸口气，看了看月亮，也可以了，这次之后，罗渽民就是彻底的血族了。  
吸完血，环着黄仁俊的罗渽民在他颈后用力吸了一口。他对血液的渴望虽然可控却越发强烈，他可以闻到黄仁俊皮肤下埋藏了多大的诱惑。  
黄仁俊从来没有很轻松的与自己说过话，他对自己的那种轻松，来自于不在意，来自于无所谓。  
突然涌上来强烈的妒忌，他即使是被他初拥的第一个人类，却还是被他排挤在势力范围之外。  
猛然清醒，罗渽民松开手后退几步，他发现这种独占欲并不只是来自于血缘的亲密，还掺杂了欲望。  
不应该啊，罗渽民转身走回自己的房间，黄仁俊在他身后喊了几声他都没回应。黄仁俊一脸莫名其妙，不知道自己又怎么惹到他了。  
罗渽民偶然间见到过黄仁俊的身体，在他敲门没有得到回应后他直接推门而入，在衣帽间打理自己衣着的黄仁俊背对着没关的衣帽间门，被入侵者看到了光裸的后背。  
罗渽民没动过心，也没见过其他男人女人的身体，但是却在第一次见到这种光景时有了一丝冲动。  
——想弄脏，想看到那张纯洁无害的脸染上别的色彩。  
——我在想什么？  
猛然发现不对的罗渽民悄声退出房间，平复了呼吸就把这件事扔到了脑后。现在，那种感觉重新占领了内心。  
他恨黄仁俊吗？  
还是恨得，与自己引以为傲的神侍身份、人类身份决裂让他至今都无法压抑内心的悲怆，无知无觉、没有丝毫选择余地的，被强行变成自己提防的血族，站到了过往的对立面，只因为黄仁俊需要子嗣——他怎么可能不恨。  
感激吗？也有的。他还要为族人复仇，如果没有初拥，他必死无疑，现今的他不止有生命，还有了久违的健康；而且初拥还让他在卡帕多西亚一族有了位置，有了更加丰富的消息来源渠道、更多可以调动的人力。  
除了复仇和学习，他的思绪纠杂在黄仁俊身上，在他没发觉的时候，黄仁俊随便一句话都可以拨动他的情绪。  
他把自己关到了笼子里，还将钥匙遗失给黄仁俊，甚至黄仁俊不知道自己已经拥有了这样一把钥匙。  
抚着额角，罗渽民缓缓闭上眼，有些神经质的笑起来。  
四、  
有动力的人总是进步的飞快。  
黄仁俊看着成长的罗渽民忍不住咋舌，看老师对罗渽民都不知道要教什么了，黄仁俊终于有了引导者的样子。罗渽民作为神侍时就有很强的悟性，变为血族后融会贯通，宛如开挂。  
黄仁俊并不知道，罗渽民瞒着自己偷偷练了体术。黄仁俊倾向法术的积累，于体术并不擅长，罗渽民发现这一点后就在体术上也加了分力。  
他总能在黄仁俊不擅长的地方发现突破口的。  
罗渽民重新回到荒芜的神侍一族的地盘，循着痕迹找出了当年下黑手的人。  
他早该想到，教廷不止一次派人来接触，那贪婪的嘴脸后隐藏的危险。太过自傲的神侍，终究没敌过阴暗的手段。  
不怎么费力的将人屠戮干净，罗渽民心里畅快，但是看着尸体还是觉得恶心。  
曾经的同族啊，想到他们死前对血族的诅咒，罗渽民有些自嘲，他现在的确是灭亡氏族的一员，散步与祝福完全相反的绝望。  
回到古堡，黄仁俊没在大厅，循着独具诱惑的味道找到他的卧房，黄仁俊正惬意的躺在摇椅上，听到有人直接推门进来有些惊讶的抬起眼帘，看到是罗渽民后又放松下来：“回来了？看来成果不错呀。”  
罗渽民喉咙里发出古怪的声音，黄仁俊忍不住又抬头看他一眼，看他眼里红色明明灭灭，不怎么在意的把宽松的衣领扯了扯，指指侧颈：“允许你加个餐。”  
罗渽民欺近，黄仁俊没再动弹，突然被捏住脸颊忍不住一惊，想挣脱束缚却被强硬的抬起脸来，还没来及发脾气罗渽民就强势的压下来。  
被吻了。  
不客气的长驱直入，舌头被尖牙划破，血腥味在口腔里弥散，唾液顺着嘴角滑下，感受到另一只手直接探入自己的衣内，黄仁俊剧烈弹动一下。  
可是没用，蛰伏的雄狮趁他不注意的时候已经把体术学的很好了，此时黄仁俊像是对他努力的嘉奖，没有反抗能力的任君享用。  
不耐烦的撕掉黄仁俊的衣服，舔舐着黄仁俊侧颈的罗渽民浑身都绷紧了。爱与恨在他脑内交织，扭曲的占有欲告诉他，这场以下犯上不是临时起意，而是蓄谋已久。  
他把自己禁锢在血的锁链下，自己也要反过来将他禁锢在自己的范围里。  
黄仁俊掌控他的血脉，试图利用法术摆脱困境，却发现罗渽民并没有因为血脉的疼痛停止动作，甚至因为痛感动作越发暴虐。  
说实话，血族不是什么特别有节操的群体，颈侧被吮吻，身体被揉搓，欢愉感逐渐占据黄仁俊的身体，逐渐软化的动作告知罗渽民他可以好好享用这具身体了。  
难耐的喘息，彼此并没有把对方当父子的两个血族肢体交缠越发紧密。黄仁俊还是不想看罗渽民，即使沉浸欲望的罗渽民好看的惊人，对他也有着致命的吸引力，被毫无征兆冒犯的怒气让他选择偏开头。  
罗渽民没注意到他的动作，他沉迷在眼前的身体里，从视觉到嗅觉，无一不再引诱罗渽民继续发掘。双手揉弄着滑腻的臀瓣，他想起上次隐没在衬衣尾端隐秘的臀缝，而现在，他的手指几次掠过这从未被他人窥探过、却即将属于自己的地方。  
吮吸着黄仁俊胸前的红点，看它一点点肿大，因沾着自己的唾液泛出水光，罗渽民兴奋的粗喘一声，把黄仁俊的下身按向自己，两个人的性器磨蹭着。看黄仁俊偏着头隐忍着声音，罗渽民恶质的笑了一声，一手紧按黄仁俊纤细的腰肢，另一手揉上隐藏在臀缝中的穴口。  
“血族的自愈能力都是很强的吧？血族的身体都是追逐欢愉的吧？”充满愉悦的问出两个问题，毫无征兆的伸入一根手指，在尚且干涩的内壁上狠狠擦过。  
黄仁俊大腿内侧跟着痉挛，但是他知道两个答案都是是，痛感一过，随着罗渽民的探索，身体开始食髓知味般轻轻抽搐了一下。  
不怎么废力的找到了黄仁俊的敏感点，罗渽民大发慈悲的耐心开拓黄仁俊的身体，不是为了黄仁俊，更多的是为了自己的初夜美好一点。  
虽然不管以黄仁俊的皮相还是他之于自己的意义，他的初夜都是美好的，但是沉溺情欲的黄仁俊比应付他的黄仁俊更有诱惑力。  
粗喘着顶入黄仁俊的身体，被包围被容纳的感觉让罗渽民越发兴奋，钳住黄仁俊的腰肢开始动作，在他颈侧吮出几枚印子后，他忍不住将黄仁俊紧紧抱于怀中，两人紧密贴在一起，嘴唇靠近他的耳垂，把自己难耐的吐息全部喷洒于他敏感的耳际。  
事情好像不该这样的。  
罗渽民腰部动着，看着侧脸不看自己、耳朵到颈侧全染上绯红的黄仁俊，思绪突然开始摇晃。  
他该全然恨他的，他不该在他温和耐心的照拂中动摇的。  
他想让他死的。  
黄仁俊从开始就在隐忍，他享受这场交欢，却不想让这人太过得意。  
而现在，罗渽民的顶撞越来越用力，自己忍不住脱口而出的呻吟都没能让这个动作缓和下来，他不用看都知道罗渽民不知道又沉浸在哪片思绪里了。  
撑着酸痛的脖子，仰头在他肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，宣泄自己那一点气愤，也唤回了侵犯者的神智，看进他一片黑沉的眸子，从呻吟缝隙里挤出两个字：“混蛋……”  
罗渽民笑容突然有些阴沉，狠狠蹭过敏感点让黄仁俊直接发出泣音，而后无力的倒回被褥，罗渽民把手指插入黄仁俊的指缝而后握住：“我就是混蛋啊……”  
强烈的渴望让他咬住黄仁俊的脖子，宛如打下标记般留下两个牙印，黄仁俊感到血液流失的同时一股强烈的酥麻感从被咬的地方弥散向全身，狠狠的蜷起手指，控制不住快感的射了出来。  
罗渽民真的是混蛋……后穴死咬着罗渽民的性器，让他直接射在黄仁俊体内。黄仁俊发觉这人把自己抱起来后，沉浸在罗渽民的气息里睡了过去。  
他知不知道，他们的血液信息，真的交换了啊……


End file.
